


Chains

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill about Tobias Hawke and Fenris.





	

Fenris felt the bile rise in his throat. He had never wanted to see Hawke like that. He had left the mage because he couldn't bear the pain of the memories or the intensity that is Tobias Hawke. Most importantly, he couldn't bear something like this happening. It hurt to know he was the cause of it.

The man in question was laid out on a table in Anders' clinic, the blonde mage quickly examining and healing. Hawke was unconscious, a terrible wound cut across his forehead and his arms covered in skin rubbed raw by chains. Fenris felt his jaw clench as he heard Hawke groan.

After Hadriana's death, he thought he could have a moment of peace. One less creature lurking in the shadows to watch out for. He thought he could have a moment of happiness, so he reached out to Hawke. The mage had managed to win his heart and he longed for the warmth and love Hawke was willing to give.

When he walked away that night, it wasn't because he was afraid of letting himself go, of letting Hawke take control, it was the thought of Danarius. His old master was still out there and if he learned of Hawke, that would only cause the man more trouble than he needed. He couldn't let Hawke be dragged down by his lack of memories, his distrust of mages or whatever Danarius would do next. He hadn't realized it was too late.

Not more than three days ago, Varric had stormed into the mansion Fenris claimed as his own, shouting to the elf that Hawke had been taken. "And by the looks of it, slavers," the dwarf had said and Fenris could remember his stomach dropping from fear and rage and the look of despair on Varric's face. A note had been left, written in Trade. Hawke's life in exchange for for his, Varric had read. He had put Hawke in danger because he couldn't keep away.

With the help of Sebastian and Anders, they were able to locate the slavers. As unoriginal as possible, they had taken up base in one of the holding caves outside Kirkwall. It took everything in the elf's power to remain with the others while they made their plans and preparations for when they returned with Hawke.

When they finally made it to the caves, Fenris took lead. He stormed the caves, arrows and magic flying around him as he tore through the ranks of swords-for-hire and slavers alike. He was afraid to leave Hawke in their hands for much longer, afraid of what they had done and were planning to do.

When they had reached the holding area, Fenris felt the color drain from his face while Sebastian began to recite the Chant quietly. Hawke had been chained, the heavy metal circling his bare chest and his arms pulled high above his head and pinned to the wall. His head was bleeding and vials cluttered the floor around his dangling feet. A mage, one whose face he recognized but no name to match it to, stood beside Hawke with his staff blade to the weakened man's throat. A promise the mage was willing to make good on.

Fenris glared at the mage, his hold on his sword tightening. He growled low in his throat, looking for an opening. He planned to reach into the man's chest and crush his heart in the most painful way possible. It surprised Fenris when Hawke lifted his head and smiled his stupid smile before flicking his wrist. In an instant, the mage burst in to flames. His screams echoed off the walls, deafeningly loud, before Sebastian let loose an arrow into the dying man's throat.

"Good timing," Hawke had rasped, his eyelids drooping as he sagged against his chains, "I needed someone to distract that ass." With that said, the brunette drifted into unconsciousness. Anders was the first to his side, looking over his injuries. Fenris quickly began to undo the chains, breaking links when he became frustrated and blinded by unshed tears.

Another groan brought the elf out of his memories, his eyes immediately locking onto Hawke's face. His eyes were barely open, but he was awake. Anders was asking him questions like "Do you know where you are?" "Do you remember what happened?" and "How are you feeling?" Hawke answered each question, almost struggling to find the answers.

When Anders was satisfied with his patient's condition, he gave him some water and told him to rest. The blonde mage gave Fenris a glare before going outside, presumably to put out the lanterns and lock the doors. Fenris waited a moment, eyes never leaving Hawke as the man took a deep, shuddering breath.

The elf slowly made his way over to Hawke, carefully putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He was surprised his hands weren't shaking, now that the adrenaline had completely left his system.

"Hey," Hawke said, his voice raspy, as he looked blearily up at Fenris. The elf smiled back, feeling relief flood his system. He had decided right then, Hawke would never see chains again.


End file.
